


Of Faeries and Warriors

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: Can a Fae be trusted?
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Of Faeries and Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> For springfairy 2020 of the writing server, to the lovely Tallow :D. I had a lot of fun with this prompt! I hope you enjoy.

Nature had always called out for him. He could never resist exploring the outdoors, marveling at the beauty provided by the world. Every new place he entered ran a thrill up his spine, every nook and cranny that looked untouched before he came along gave him an emotion he can only describe as overjoyed. He couldn't explain it, the bond he felt to the Earth. He only knew that he had been born to journey the lands, protect it from those who meant to harm it.

Which is how he found himself, years later, cursing the fucking fuck out of the bandits he came across. Pieces of shits had littered their campsite then had the audacity to fight him after he called them out. Not the first fight he's ever been in but he would've preferred it to not have been four against one. Still, the mighty Mogar (he remembers scoffing at the name given to him years ago by some townsfolk after he had helped save their village, but it had grown on him) won his fight, even if it left him with all sorts of wounds of various severity. Thankfully, none fatal or allows for anything permanent aside from a scar. The worst that he had was maybe a bruised rib. One of the fuckers had a mean left hook. 

He was in the middle of wiping the blood from his nose when he came across the single most beautiful clearing he had ever seen. Flowers of vibrant colours, the likes of which he had never seen before, filled the area. The leaves and branches of the trees had grown in such a way that they offered plenty of shade but allowed the soft beams of sunlight to illuminate the beauty before him. He was pretty sure the berries he spotted growing along the ring of the meadow were edible too; the icing on the cake. He was surprised he had never seen this little slice of heaven before, having memorized the forest like the back of his hand.

Perhaps it was due to the being underneath the shadow of a tree. A creature of nature, the Fae had needed an area suitable for him to live in. The forest was beautiful in its own right, but he needed more than what it offered. The Fae watched curiously as Michael slowly stepped into his "home away from home", as he liked to refer to the meadow. He was pleased at the look of wonder on the human's face; usually humans don't take notice of nature, and as he made the area, well, he couldn't help but feel pride. 

The closer the human moved toward his resting area the more the Fae grew concerned. He was injured, he noted, blood dripping from the handsome face and- was that a limp he saw? He hesitated only a moment before making his presence known, standing up from the shadows he was hidden in. This human appreciated nature, he must be helped! "Hello!" the Fae called out. "Are you alright?"

Immediately a sword was drawn, Michael ready to stand his ground. Before him stood a creature, humanoid but with pointed ears and flowers growing from him. The robe the being wore was gossamer and flowy, shimmering green in the sunlight. A Fae, then. Michael hadn't come across one before but he's heard of them, how mischievous and untrustworthy they are. But this one… he seemed friendly. He looked concerned, beautiful green eyes looking him over. When the being made no movement towards him he slowly lowered his sword, still eyeing him with suspicion. "What's your name, Fae?" he called out. 

The Fae laughed, a soft sound. "If I gave you mine will you give me yours?" He had a strange accent, one Michael hadn't heard before. 

Michael grinned. "Can't say I will." He sheathed his sword, knowing he can draw it back out in a moment's notice. "Did you make this meadow?" He looked around, starstruck once again. 

Gavin couldn't help but beam, clasping his hands together and holding them to his chest. "I did. Needed a place in your realm I could call home. I'm glad you like it." His smile faded a bit as he looked over at the human. "You're injured. Would you allow me to heal you?"

Michael looked back at the Fae, suspicion returning. "You're not gonna kill me, are you? Or turn me into a frog or some shit? This forest needs me. Gotta protect it from assholes." 

Gavin tilted his head to the side, warmth for the human blooming in his chest. "Is that how you got those injuries? Protecting the forest? Awfully brave of you, little one." He took a hesitant step forward, holding his hands out to the side. "I promise to do no harm. A guardian of nature is a friend of mine." 

Michael squinted at the being. On one hand, Fae cannot be trusted. That was what was taught, that's what the stories told. People who encountered the Fae never returned, taken to the Faerie realm. On the other… it sure would be nice if he stopped bleeding all over his damn clothes. "Fine," he finally said. He wouldn't approach the Fae, but he won't run when he started moving forward. "But if you do anything else I'll kill you."

Even with the threat Gavin smiled, happy he got permission to help the human. "I expect nothing less from such a mighty warrior." He approached Michael slowly as if a hunter stalking down his prey, coming to a stop just within arms length of the human. "Give me your hands, love," he said softly. He closed his eyes as soon as Michael offered his hands, the Fae's skin cool to the touch. At first the human felt nothing and thought that the Fae had indeed tricked him- then gasped as a surge of warmth passed over him, an aura of soft light surrounding their intertwined hands. It didn't last very long in reality but felt like years, time seeming to just stop. 

"What the fuck," he whispered after Gavin let go. He touched his nose- no bleeding. Rib felt fine now. "I- thank you."

The Fae smiled, though weakly. "I promised to help, didn't I?" He was tired now, and needed to get back to the Faerie Realm to recharge. "Here, little warrior-" He took off one of his various rings and pressed it into Michael's palm, ignoring the look of bewilderment. "I must go, but I will return. This meadow is now yours as well as mine." He stepped back, touching the necklace Michael just now noticed hanging from the Faerie's neck- or had it not always been there? 

"Wait-" but it was too late. In the blink of an eye the Fae was gone, leaving Michael alone in the beautiful meadow. He looked down at the ring given to him, golden with some sort of shimmering jewel in the middle. He had no clue why the Fae had given him a gift, but he wasn't about to disrespect the being who had healed him. He put it into a pouch where he kept his special items and looked around the meadow once more. Night was quickly approaching and lest he wanted to face the dangers of the night he best be going. "Thank you," he said again, this time to no one, but as he left he thought he could feel the warmth of the magick of the Fae pass over him again.


End file.
